


Once In A Lifetime.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: John and Kayleigh are trying to keep a secret.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 8





	Once In A Lifetime.

Dave was looking at the security monitors on his office wall. Waiting for John to show up, he watched as the car pulled up into it's usual spot. The camera above the staff entrance was pointed in the direction of johns car, he could see that they seemed to be having a conversation. He then realised that. John and kayleigh were doing more than just talking, turning his gaze away from the monitor in case. Cath, walked in thinking he was perving!?

He, heard John's voice as he was clocking in. John was telling, elsie to mind her own business! Before going up to his office, he turned facing kayleigh taking her in his arms kissing her passionately. Elsie, couldn't believe what she was seeing, telling them youse two should get a room. John answered back why do you fancy a threesome, then winked at her, heading up the stairs hearing giggling and Irish laughter, he noticed dave"s office door was ajar.

"Can I have a word with you John".

"Sure dave, what's up"

"So, is it true that you, and kayleigh have just got engaged".

"What the fuck, how did you find out about that then..... We have only just told our family's, we were trying to keep it quiet for a bit longer."

"Just wait till i get my hands on who's been talking".

"Relax, John nobody's been talking! ".

"Then, how do you know about it then dave".

"My Laura's, in the same slimming class as kayleigh with yon. Sergeant major, she spotted a ring on her left hand that's how."

John, rolled his eyes, as he remembered telling. Kayleigh she should hide the ring in case, some nosy mare spotted it. 

"Look dave if you're going to tell me that's she's no good for me... We're going to have a serious problem".

"I've, know you since we started on the.Y.T.S scheme, john all the laughs we had, don't forget that i was the one that told you how. Charlotte, was messing you about and look what happened".

"Aye, tell me about it dave I've still got the scars". 

"Look i, know that you think I've been hard on kayleigh, thinking that you'd believe her happy, hippy claptrap. That she was just after you for your money, especially after that day she nearly bankrupted the store being on the. F&V counter". 

They both laughed especially john when he remembered kayleigh couldn't tell the difference between an. Iceberg lettuce and a cabbage. 

"But since you two got together, she's screwed the nut, not taking, sickies anymore, her work rate has improved and who knows it could, be a promotion soon." 

Dave , got up and walked towards the filing cabinet and pulled out two glasses and a bottle out. 

" Whoa, dave it's a bit early for that ". 

" It's a bottle of. Irn bru, ya muppet ". 

John, watched as dave poured two glasses, handing one to John. 

" Slanje va" 

"What ~john asked" 

John, had hardly even sat down checking his emails, when he heard a knock on the door of his office as. Cath, walked in with a smile on her face. 

"What, John asked". 

"You know what. Redmond spill." 

"Spill, what. Cath, ~ don't know what you are pappin about". 

"You and Kayleigh..... Engaged". 

"Oh, that ~ cath." 

"Yes, that ~ tell all or else, when did you propose, was it romantic, don't forget i know you. Redmond." 

"Well, cath it was like this last weekend at a lovely wee hotel in the. Cairngorm national park, I did the whole nine yards, the room was massive with a queen sized bed, red snd yellow roses everywhere. All very outlander, kayleigh loved the whole tartan thing, after a meal and a few drinks. I, persuaded her to go outside and nearly froze my bollocks off, serves me right for wearing a kilt."

"Get to the good bit redmond" 

"Anyway, we were outside. I was pointing out all the star constellations, when the the. Aurora borealis put on a spectacular light show." 

"Kayleigh, saw your aurora what". 

"The, northern lights, cheeky mare, anyway i got down on one knee and asked kayleigh if she would marry me." 

"Christ, you're not crying are you". 

"So romantic". 

Kayleigh, and Elsie were having their lunch in the canteen, sitting at the table. 

"What's, that you've got on your left hand kayleigh". 

Oh, this old thing ~ it's an engagement ring that's all."

"Jesus's, Mary and Joseph. You mean that your John asked you to marry him ~ i, though you said that he wanted to take things slow." "Tell us all about it then". It was a lovely hotel in the Cairngorm national park. we,went outside and John showed me the. Aurora borealis. He showed you what, the northern lights.. "That's what i, call the twins," "what"! the. "Cairngorm's" why, because, they're hard to climb but once you reach the summit its a beautiful sight. 

"Alright, kayleigh round yours and. Mandys tonight, I'll get the drinks in with my staff discount card, when we finish".

John, clocked out and headed for his car outside, seeing. Kayleigh, had already let herself in, he got in and sat down. He stretched across, giving kayleigh a kiss. 

"How was your day then kayleigh". 

He, could see something was bothering her. 

"You, know that we said that we were going to keep our engagement quiet for now". 

"Yes". 

"Well, most of the store knows about it ~ i didn't tell honest John." 

"I, know kayleigh. Dave, congratulated us this morning". 

"So, what are we doing tonight kayleigh". 

"Well, don't be mad. Elsie invited herself round our mandys to celebrate." 

"Oh, okay what about me then". 

"I'll, send Steve round there's plenty of drink in. Give Jim a ring I'm sure. Palm and her five sisters could do with a night off, kayleigh was giggling." 

"So, kayleigh spill the bean's about your John then ~ okay let me get a drink first." 

"You, didn't here this from me. Okay, john told me this in confidence, but when he got made. Assistant manager, he got invited to a staff do at a posh hotel, he didn't have anyone to take so he took his mum". 

"He took his mum, really". 

"Do you want to here the good bit". 

He, told me that it was a lovely meal and that there was a live band. Couples up dancing and at the end of the night. The waiting staff brought out this massive bowl. That's when he clicked that couples were putting their room keys into the bowl. He, couldn't get out of the hotel fast enough, he said that his mum turned round in the taxi and told him she was sure that she had baby sat for some of them. "

" What, were they kayleigh ". 

" Swingers ~Elsie ". 

" No way ~ I used to be a bit of a Swinger in my heyday". 

"What, ~ kayleigh and Mandy were laughing." 

"Yep, they used to call me. Ricochet. Elsie was laughing....!? 

**Author's Note:**

> The red hot sun burns up the hill  
> The winter's bride, the summer's king   
> I tramp these acres and I feel   
> Once upon a time   
> Then it seemed that everything  
> You saw and touched and felt was real 
> 
> Once in a lifetime   
> You live and love   
> Once in a lifetime   
> You die   
> Once in a lifetime   
> The sun goes down   
> Protect and survive 
> 
> Songwriters: Calum Mcdonald
> 
> Protect and survive lyrics ©BMG Rights Management


End file.
